1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an immobilizing apparatus, more particularly to a multi-function, reusable and adjustable immobilizing apparatus for an injured body part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of treatment for an injured body part, the site of the injured part is immobilized by applying a plurality of layers of plaster of Paris. The injured part will recuperate after a period of time.
The above-mentioned method, though quite beneficial, still has some problems. The injured person can not bathe as he normally would since the plaster of Paris will soften when exposed to water. The injured person also needs to carry a heavily weighted plaster device which is very inconvenient to the injured person.